


Breathe

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Car Accident, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hospital Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Sad, depressed kurt, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter is involved in an accident.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Breathe

**April 28th**

The day was like any other day for the Anderson-Hummels. Blaine was already at work and Kurt was dropping off their six year old daughter, Lila, at school. On the way all she could talk about was how excited she was for the trip her class was taking and that she can’t wait for it.

He pulled up to the curb and parked the car, turning in his seat as she unbuckled herself and grabbed her book bag.

“You have everything?”

“Yep.” She smiles and leans forward, hugging Kurt. “Bye mommy.”

“Bye honey. Have a good day and make sure you listen to your teachers.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiles as she opens the door.

“Tell sissy I love her too.”

“I will, hun.” He says and waves as she leaves. He watches her run through the gates and into the school with the rest of the students that were being dropped off by their parents. He pressed a hand to his belly and smiled feeling the little girl kick from inside. “You know Lila already loves you so much. She can’t wait to be the best big sister ever.”

After dropping off his daughter, he drives to midtown where the Vogue offices were. Though he shouldn’t be working at nearly eight and a half months pregnant, he decided otherwise and that next week would be his last week in the office.

He walked in with his bag hanging off his shoulder and smiled at the receptionists and all the interns or staff on his way to his office. He pushed open the glass door and made himself comfortable at his desk, turning on his computer to see what he had to do today.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair and lightly rubbed around his belly. Something about the day felt so off and he didn’t know what it was.

At 12:07 p.m., on either side of the city Kurt and Blaine got a phone call that was going to change everything.

While in the middle of teaching a class, the school’s principal came in asking for Blaine. He excused himself from his eighth grade class and stepped out into the hall where she stood.

“What’s wrong is everything okay? Is it Kurt?” He asks, already frantic.

“No.” She shakes her head and tears start to fill her eyes. “It’s your daughter.”

“Lila? What happened?”

“She was in an accident, Blaine.”

Time stood still and everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion.

“W-What….I-I-I….”

“Go Blaine, I’ll find someone to cover your class okay? I already called you a cab so everything here is taken care of. Just go and be with your daughter, she needs you more than anything right now.”

He nods as tears prick at his eyes. She gives him a hug then he grabs his bag and runs out of the school seeing the cab sitting on the side of the road waiting for him. Once he gets in, he breaks down crying, hoping his baby is okay.

Meanwhile at Vogue, Kurt was in the middle of presenting a new line to his colleagues, one that he hoped Anna would actually approve of, when Isabelle came running into the room interrupting his meeting.

“Kurt.” She breathed and tried to catch her breath. All eyes were on her and Kurt was ready to kill her for interrupting his meeting. “It’s Lila.”

Now frantic, Kurt excuses himself from the meeting and Isabelle informs him his daughter has been in an accident and is at the hospital. He gathers his things and leaves his job as quickly as he can while getting a cab to take him to the hospital.

Both on their way to the same place, Kurt arrived first and made his way into the ER demanding to see his daughter. He banged on the desk while repeating her name over and over again, but no one gave him any answers which made him even more upset and angry at the world.

Blaine arrives shortly after and hugs his husband.

“Are you okay Kurt?” He asks knowing his husband’s current state.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just want to see her.”

“I know you do honey. I do too. Did they tell you anything yet?”

“No! No one knows anything about her!”

“Okay, well let’s sit down. I don’t need you going into labor right now.”

Kurt nods and follows Blaine to a set of hard plastic chairs in the waiting area. They sat down together and Kurt leaned his head on Blaine’s shoulder, both crying unsure if their baby is okay or not.

After nearly the longest two hours of their life, a doctor came out asking for the family of Lila Anderson-Hummel.

Kurt and Blaine stood up and the doctor brought them to another set of chairs so they could talk a bit more privately.

“Is she okay? Is she alive?” Kurt asked, rubbing his palms together. Tears streamed down his face as Blaine had an arm around him looking at the doctor.

“She’s in surgery right now due to her suffering from internal bleeding. She was hit by a car while crossing the street and was brought here by ambulance, but that’s the only update I have for you two unfortunately. When she’s out of surgery, I’ll come back and get you guys so you can go see her.”

“Okay. Thank you.” The doctor sadly smiles at the couple and walks back to the double doors while Blaine tries to comfort his husband who was sobbing into his shirt. Repeating over and over again to not let them take his baby.

Kurt just cries and cries until he eventually cries himself to sleep, leaving Blaine alone.

Four hours go by and the same doctor from before came out. Blaine shook his husband awake and Kurt was groggy but alert as to what the doctor was about to say.

“Lila is out of surgery and it went very well. We got the bleeding to stop now she’s in a room.”

“Can we see her, please?”

“Of course.” He nods his head and the two follow the doctor up the tenth floor. When they approach her room, he stops in front of her door and turns to face them, “She’s pretty banged up but she will be okay and Doctor James will be soon to speak with you about her current state.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and took a deep breath as they opened the door. His breath hitched when he saw his baby girl laying on the bed with bruises and cuts, bandages around her head, neck, arms, and legs. She looked horrible and made Kurt sick to his stomach.  
“Oh my god, Blaine.” They walk over to her bed and Kurt let’s go of his husband’s hand as he makes his way to his daughter. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead while closing his eyes as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Lila, baby, daddy and I are right here honey.” He whispers and gently pets her hair. “We’re here with you sweetheart and we love you.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s shoulder’s as the two cry, staring at their daughter. Neither of them said a word and just stayed quiet while her monitor beeped every few seconds.

Some time went by and two doctors knocked before entering the room. One was a very young looking female doctor the other was a middle aged male doctor wearing his surgical cap.

“Hello, I’m Doctor James and this is Doctor Hunt,” They introduced themselves and shook both Kurt and Blaine’s hands. “As you know Lila was brought in after being hit by a car earlier this afternoon. She suffered some internal bleeding which we were able to stop thankfully. She has two fractured ribs on her left side, she broke her right leg, suffered head trauma during the impact with the concrete, and we also removed a piece of glass from her throat that just grazed her vocal cords so we’re hoping her voice will be back after she wakes up.”

“When is she gonna wake up?”

“It could be anytime between tomorrow or next week. When she’s ready she'll wake up and will definitely be very groggy and drowsy for the most part but will slowly get back to her old self.” Doctor Hunt informs them. “We’re very sorry this happened to your daughter and are going to do everything we can to make sure she makes a full recovery.”

“Thank you.” Kurt says and shakes their hands again.

“One of us will be back in a few hours just to check in and see how she’s doing.”

“Alright, thanks again.”

“No problem.”

They both left and it was just Kurt and Blaine with their daughter.

“Sit honey, we’re gonna be here for a while.” Blaine pulls a chair over for Kurt and lets his husband sit before grabbing a chair for himself. They sat next to each other and Kurt leaned forward so his elbows were propped on the edge of her bed as he held his head in his hands.

“How the hell did this happen, Blaine? Someone had the audacity to hit her with a car. Our baby. Who the hell would do that?!”  
“I don’t know babe, but try not to stress. I know it’s a lot easier said then down but please Lila wouldn’t want you to get worked up, she’s gonna be okay and will just need time to heal.”

“What if she never wakes up Blaine? I can’t lose her! She’s my baby!” Kurt sobbed and Blaine pulled him into his arms. He rubs his husband’s back and tries to soothe him, but he too was angry at the world for putting their baby in this place.

After a while, Blaine leaves the room to go make some phone calls to their families and friends, then gets himself a coffee and Kurt some tea.

That evening, their families and friends arrived to see Kurt, Blaine, and Lila after they found out what happened. As soon as Kurt saw his dad, he left his daughter’s side and hugged his dad while crying into his shoulder.

Burt brought his son out into the hall and Kurt’s loud sobs could be heard throughout the entire floor. They walked until they were in the stairwell and Burt calmed his son down.

“Why did this have to happen, Dad?”

“I don’t know, son. I wish I could tell you but no one knows why these things happen to good people, especially your daughter. But Blaine said the doctors said she’s gonna be okay so you have to be strong for her Kurt. She or the baby doesn’t need you to be stressed out and crying all the time.”

“I know, but how would you feel if your daughter was in that bed looking like that?”

“I was there that time you got beat up in the alley wasn’ I? And I’m gonna be there for you and for my granddaughter because she’s going to need all us to help her get back to her old self.”

“Oh dad. This is so unfair.”

“I know it is, Kurt but you have to be strong for her. Can you do that?”

Kurt nods his head and his father hugs him again making sure he was okay before they went back to the room.

Cooper and Pam, Blaine’s brother and mom were outside the room talking with Carole while the others were in with Lila.

Kurt hugged his in-laws then his step mom and of course they noticed how big he had gotten since he last saw them.

“Wow, you’re just about ready to pop. Have things been going well with the pregnancy?” Pam asks.

“For the most part yeah, then this happened so Blaine and I haven’t discussed what we’re going to do when the time comes.”

She nods and they continue talking for a bit, then they all touch Kurt’s belly since she was moving and really only Blaine and Lila have been able to feel so he mine as well let them enjoy it while they can.

He went back into the room to find his husband still sitting next to Lila but was talking to Santana while Rachel was standing in the corner texting someone on her phone. She waved Kurt over and gave him a big hug, then let him sit in the chair so he could get off his feet.

He kept glancing over at his daughter as she laid in the hospital bed, helpless. All he could think of was why his sweet baby girl? Why her? The kindest person on the planet. Why must she be punished?

**-One Week Later-**

Lila laid in the hospital bed and was trying her hardest to wake up. Everything on her little six year old body ached and her energy was drained. She felt sluggish and heavy.

As she attempted to move or at least open her eyes, Blaine, who was somewhat asleep in the chair could sense something and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head from where it rested, now with a stiff neck he hissed and glanced over at the bed to see his daughter moving around.

“Kurt, Kurt.” He shakes his husband awake and points to the bed.

Kurt gets up from his chair and sits on the chair of his daughter’s bed with a smile on his face as she tries to wake up.

Her eyes open very slowly and she blinks a few times trying to recognize who was in front of her.

“Hi honey.” Kurt says and holds back his tears, being as brave as he can while she’s still groggy. “Do you remember anything?” He asks and tucks a piece of her hair behind her shoulder.

She shakes her head and tries to speak but he quickly stops her, “Relax baby. Daddy’s gonna get a nurse okay?”

Lila just stared at Kurt unsure of what was going on, She tried to move but it hurt so she just gave up and waited for the nurse to return with her father.

“You were in an accident sweetheart but you’re gonna be just fine. I promise you that daddy and I are gonna help you as much as we can.” He tells her and kisses her forehead just as Blaine runs back in with a nurse.

She supplies Lila with some water just so her throat won’t be so dry and after a few sips Lila was back to sleep. The nurses explain this will probably happen a few times throughout the day but she should be fine later on.

So they just let their daughter sleep and sure enough in the afternoon, Lila woke up for the fourth time but remained awake long enough for her doctors to come in and explain everything that happened to her and what they did, as well as making sure everything was still healing as it should be.

When they left, some of Lila’s visitors came to see her and she was so happy to see her grandparents, her Auntie Rachel, Auntie Tana, and Uncle Cooper. They splurged and got her lots of toys and books so she won’t be bored while she’s recovering.

Everyone was glad she was awake, more so Kurt and Blaine because now that she was awake she was alert and knew what was going on. Though she can’t speak yet, it was a lot better getting to see her beautiful smile and her gorgeous eyes.

By nightfall, their guests had left so it was just the three of them again. Lila was squished in between her parents in the small hospital bed. She wanted them both to lay with her and of course they couldn’t say no to their little girl so they got in.

She was on her side facing Kurt and was rubbing Kurt’s belly that was right in her face.

“Your baby sister’s gonna be soon, honey. Are you excited?”

She nods her heads and keeps moving her hands along his swollen belly while he rubs her back.

“Sissy already loves you so much and when she comes I know she’ll be excited to meet her big sister and get to play with you when you’re all healed up.”

Lila made a noise and they weren’t sure what it was but just went along with it. Kurt talked to her some more until she fell asleep on Blaine. They just stay there and try to get comfortable in the small bed with their daughter not wanting to disturb her sleep.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

  
Lila’s been doing well, she still can’t talk but is a lot brighter than what she was when she first woke up. Her room has been filled with flowers, cards, and many toys from her family. Her parents are with her everyday and Kurt’s been so exhausted being here and dealing with the pregnancy but he’s trying to be strong for both his babies.

However, today Lila was awake and talking with Kurt because Blaine had to step out for something but when he returned, she wasn’t expecting the surprise he brought with him.

“Oh my little Lila.” He smiled as he walked into the room. “Daddy found someone in the hall and I think you may know who it is.” He says and looks to the door.

Just then, Sebastian pokes his head into the room and Lila’s face lights up with joy. She tries to scream but can’t so she just claps as her uncle makes his way into her room and gives her a hug while being careful of her injuries.

“Hi baby girl. I missed you so much.” He squeezes her as tight as he could and sits with her on the bed.

Kurt gets up and waddles to his husband then crosses his arms over his chest, “What are we gonna do when the baby comes and Lila’s still here?”

“We’ll figure it out. Let’s just be with our daughter for now.”

“Okay.” Kurt sighs and watches as Sebastian talks to Lila and about how happy he is to see her and that he can’t believe this happened.

Lila didn’t seem to care about anything else and was just so happy to see her uncle. They haven’t seen each other in about a year maybe more so it was nice seeing her so full of joy.

Sebastian stayed with Lila all day and even read her a bedtime story, putting her to sleep. He left when she was out and thanks Kurt and Blaine for letting him crash at their place while he’s up here.

Now with Sebastian gone, Kurt and Blaine made themselves comfortable for another night in the hospital. Kurt laid in the recliner they had brought in and has been using that as a bed while Blaine uses two chairs. It sucks but it’ll do.

Sometime during the night, Kurt woke up with cramps. He didn’t think anything of it and just tried to go back to sleep. He woke up an hour later and they were getting worse so he sat up in the dimly lit room, looking around for his husband.

“Blaine….Blaine….wake up.”

“Hmm?” Blaine slowly wakes up and sees Kurt awake. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know but I think I’m having contractions.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, getting up from his chairs. His back loudly cracks and he goes around to where Kurt was on the chair. He places his hands on Kurt’s bump and can feel the baby moving around. “Do you think they’re just braxton hicks?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well let me get a nurse so they can get you checked out.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not…” Blaine was already out of the room leaving Kurt alone. “...in labor.”

Blaine comes back with a nurse and a wheelchair. They help Kurt get from point a to point b and as he’s being wheeled out of the room, he keeps telling his husband he’s not in labor and gets another painful contraction which says otherwise.

Blaine stays back with Lila and pulls out his phone to call Sebastian. It rang three times before he answered.

“Hello?” Sebastian asks, his voice thick and hoarse.

“Bas, it’s Blaine. Listen, I think Kurt’s in labor and they just brought him to the labor and delivery floor so would you mind coming to stay with Lila so I can be with him just in case?”

“Yeah of course. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They hang up and Blaine sits back down, waiting for Sebastian to show up. Lila remained fast asleep in the bed and looked so peaceful. She still had the bandage around her neck and the cast around her leg but everything else was healing pretty nicely.

As soon as Sebastian arrived at the hospital, Blaine kissed Lila and went up to the Labor and Delivery floor to see his husband. He asked a nurse at the nurses station if he was in a room and she directed him where to go so he went to go find Kurt.

He entered room 508 and Kurt was lying on the bed with a dopey smile covering his face.

“This is so embarrassing.” He says and was already wearing a gown and had everything set up for him. “I guess she didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“How far along are you?”

“Only three centimeters so far.” Kurt yawns.

Blaine goes to give him a kiss and pecks his lips, “Get some rest, love. We’ll worry about everything in the morning.”

Kurt was asleep shortly after and Blaine was still wide awake, having to figure out what was gonna happen with Lila since Kurt was about to have the baby.

The next day, Kurt was checked by his doctor and he was at six centimeters so he was progressing well. Burt and Carole came up to see him so Blaine slipped out of the room for a bit. He went down to see how his daughter was doing.

As soon as he came into the room, Lila smiled at the sight of her father and reached her hands out for him.

“Good morning baby girl.” He gives a big hug and kisses the top of her head. “Did you sleep okay?”

She nods and looks behind him for Kurt.

“You’re looking for mommy aren’t you?”

She nods again and scoots over so Blaine could sit.

“Mommy’s upstairs because your baby sister is gonna be born either today or tomorrow. But since I’m gonna be with mommy a lot, Uncle Bas has agreed to stay with you. Is that okay?”

She frowns and slowly nods her again.

“I know you’re sad honey but mommy can’t help that your baby sister wants to be born. Trust me we’ll all be back here with you before you know it then you’ll be able to come home with us and will be a family.”

Tears started to well in her eyes and she turned away as she began to cry in front of her dad and her uncle. Blaine’s heart broke and he wrapped his arms around her, gently bringing her into his lap.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. We’re still gonna come see you just not together since one of us will have to be home with the baby for a while. She’ll need us and depends on us like you did. Trust me honey, we’re not that thrilled about not being with you either but we would never leave you.” He says and kisses her head as she continues to cry into his shirt. He started to rock her and felt so bad that she was upset. “My sweet girl, everything’s gonna be okay. We still love you just as much.”

Blaine held his daughter for about an hour and a half then was summoned by his mother, informing him that Kurt was about to start pushing. He said a quick goodbye to his daughter and ran to the elevators, excited about becoming a daddy for the second time.

It was just Lila and Sebastian now.

He took Blaine’s spot on the bed and held his niece in his lap, humming a lullaby to her, trying to relax her while all the chaos and excitement was happening around her.

**\---**

Around 3:16 p.m., Sebastian’s phone dinged and he saw he had a text from Blaine.

“Look Lila. Daddy sent us a picture of your new baby sister.”

Lila looked at the phone and saw the baby lying on Kurt’s bare chest. He looked gross from all the sweat and tears but had happiness in his eyes as he stared down at the baby he just brought into the world.

“Isn’t she cute?”

Lila nods at her uncle’s phone then goes back to playing her dolls with her aunts who were currently visiting her. Everyone else was upstairs meeting the newest addition to the family.

It didn’t take long for the water works to start and before they knew it, little Lila was crying to herself.

The adults noticed her sad tears and all looked at each other unsure of what to do.

“Could you give us a minute?” Sebastian asks the girls. They nod, leaving the room and he gets onto the bed with Lila. “What’s wrong honey? You miss your mommy and daddy don’t you?”

She nods and quietly cries in her uncle’s arms.

“I know you do baby, I know.” He felt bad for her himself that they can’t see her but he understands why more than she does. “We’ll see them soon I promise. It’s gonna be okay, Lila.” He starts to rock her like Blaine did earlier and it seemed to have worked because she started to fall asleep.

A few hours went by and Sebastian was wheeling Lila up to go see her parents and meet her new baby sister. She was happy at first but when they got to the room, she didn’t like the idea all that much.

Burt opened the door for them and her parents had big smiles on their faces as she came in with Sebastian.

“Hi sweetheart. You wanna come meet your sister?” Kurt asks as he holds the swaddled baby in his arms.

She nods and is picked up by Sebastian. He places her on the bed next to Kurt so that she could be with her mother and see the baby. Kurt bends his neck down and kisses the top of his daughter’s head.

The little baby in his arms started to wake up and she opened her eyes, still adjusting to the world around her.

“Lila, this is your sister Olivia.” Kurt moved the baby closer to his other daughter and held her out so she could see.

Lila looked at the baby then up at her father and the rest of the adults in the room and started to get an overwhelming feeling. She turned very pale and started to pull on Sebastian’s shirt from behind her.

“What’s wrong?” She kept pulling and pulling. She couldn’t tell him what was wrong so this was all she knew what to do.

“I think this might be too much for her.” Blaine says. “Why don’t you take her back, Bas?”

“You sure?”

Lila clings to her uncle, almost afraid to be in there with her parents.

“I’m sure.”

Kurt and Blaine kiss their daughter goodbye then she’s brought back to her room with Sebastian. Once she was settled in bed, he closed the door and went over to his niece.

“What happened back there?” He asks and strokes her hair.

She shrugs her shoulders looking into his blue eyes.

“Do you think maybe it was a bit overwhelming meeting the baby? Like mommy and daddy were gonna forget about you?” He asks and could see the tears glisten in her eyes. “Honey, you know your mommy and daddy love you so much. The baby is just going to need them a lot right now because she doesn’t know anything. Your parents taught you everything you know and they have to do the same with Olivia, you’re gonna teach her some things too someday but for now she needs mommy and daddy to help her. I promise things will get better, Lila.” He hugs her and kisses her cheek.

She laid down and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

**-Four Weeks Later-**

Lila just said goodbye to her two best friends, Allie and Briana. They came to see her with their moms and brought her some yummy treats and cards which made her very happy.

She’s been doing so much better and is a lot more lively. Blaine has been coming to see her when he can while Kurt is home with his step mom and the baby. Kurt misses Lila a lot and feels awful that he can’t be with her just yet since he’s breastfeeding and hasn’t been pumping that much because he’s always tired and stressed thinking about his daughter.

Sebastian, Rachel, and Santana have been doing a great job keeping company with Lila and making sure she knows she’s loved and such.

Blaine came by again after her friends left and he came bearing gifts which took Lila by surprise. He carried in four wrapped boxes and set them on the table before going to greet his daughter.

“Alrighty, well you guys are relieved of your duties for now. I want to have some daddy daughter time if you don’t mind?”

The three adults shook their heads and left the room.

Blaine looked back at his daughter and they smiled at each other.

“So, I hear things are going well here?” He asks.

She nods and nuzzles herself closer to Blaine’s body.

“Good, I’m glad you’re doing better honey. I can’t wait until you’re home with me, mommy, and Olivia. Speaking of…” He takes out his phone and shows her all the pictures of Olivia. “Your sister is such a crazy girl. She takes after you, you know. Such a little daredevil.” They look through the many pictures and videos of Olivia or one of them with the baby on Blaine’s phone. “She even got you some gifts she thought you might like, which I’m sure you’re eager to open?”

Lila nods and Blaine chuckles getting up to get the gifts.

“Let’s see what we have here.”

He gives the gifts to his daughter and they Skype Kurt so he could watch her do it while he was home tending to the baby.

Lila wasted no time tearing off the paper and her eyes balled out of her head when she was what she had gotten.

It was a Princess Castle tent that had lights around it and everything. She’d been asking for one since Christmas but somehow “Santa” missed it on his list. Kurt nearly murdered Blaine because they forgot about it. But they found one for her and bought it, however, that wasn’t all.

They also got her a pink ballerina jewelry box, a lego set she wanted, and some new books about how to be a good big sister for her library in her room, as she calls it.

“What do you think, Lila? Did Olivia do good?” Kurt asks.

She gets into the frame with Blaine and nods at her mom with a smile on her face. She makes heart with her hands and Kurt smiles, blowing her a kiss.

“I’m glad you like them baby girl. I can’t wait to see you and give you the biggest hug but this rugrat needs me every five minutes.”

Lila blows a kiss back at Kurt and he talks to them some more before hanging up.

Blaine set Lila’s gifts aside as her doctors came in to see how she’s doing.

“Hi Lila, doing good today?” Doctor Hunt asks.

She gave him his a thumbs up and he smiles, checking over her charts.

“Your bruises are starting to fade away and the cuts are decreasing in size which is good. Let’s see how…” He slowly removed the bandage from her neck and there was a scar. “You have a small scar here but other than that it’s looking pretty good, kid.” He goes on checking her leg and ribs making sure they were healing as they should be.

“When she gets her cast off I want her to start physical therapy. We’re gonna take things slow but we still want her to be able to get back to doing everything again such as walking and running with no assistance once everything is healed.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

Once the doctor left, Lila pointed to the books on the table so he brought them over and started to read them to her. She was very interested in the illustrations more so the story that was being told but she felt like she was going to be a good big sister to Olivia.

**\---**

Later in the week, Lila and Sebastian have been working on a puzzle for most of the day and when they finally put the last piece in. They clapped and he gave her a high five.

“Good job, baby.” He smiles.

She smiles and swallows as if she was about to say something. She stayed focused on her uncle as she worked up the strength to say what she wanted to. It was slow and weak but it was coming.

Sebastian sat and listened as his niece struggled to get sound in her voice.

“........B…...as.”

It was small but he heard it and his smile grew, “You said my name! Say it again.”

“......B-B...as….Bas.”

“Aww sweetheart.” He goes over and pulls her into a big hug, smothering her face in kisses as she laughs. “I’m so proud of you. Say it again.”

“...Bas…”

“Oh Lila! Oh honey, it’s so good to hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

Just then, Blaine came into the room and saw them laughing on the bed.

“What’s going on in here?” He asks while crossing his arms around his chest.

“....Hi….d-daddy.”


End file.
